This invention relates to accent lights. More particularly, this invention relates to accent lights used with linear fluorescent luminaires.
Linear fluorescent luminaires are commonly arranged in continuous rows to provide a uniform “wash” of light on surfaces, objects, display areas, or work areas. Often, increased light levels or a change in light color is desired for particular surfaces, objects, or areas. An accent light is typically used to provide such lighting.
In known lighting systems, an accent light is usually installed separate from the fluorescent luminaire units. For example, an accent light is often installed between two fluorescent luminaire units. This, however, causes a break in a continuous row of fluorescent luminaires. Moreover, an arrangement of alternating fluorescent and accent lighting units typically increases the number of parts and suspension points on the row, resulting in higher equipment costs and higher installation costs.
Known accent lights are also arranged in various other ways across a ceiling separate from the fluorescent units. For example, accent lights may be arranged along one or more ceiling edges or in rows perpendicular to the fluorescent units. These arrangements also result in higher equipment and installation costs because separate wiring and hardware are required for the accent lights.
In other known lighting systems, accent lights . hang from pendants or other extension hardware attached to either the fluorescent units, the ceiling, or other structure. Such systems may not be practical in low-ceiling applications, nor may they be aesthetically pleasing in applications. where clean, uncluttered appearances are desired.
In still other known lighting systems, luminaire units are provided with fluorescent uplighting and accent downlighting. Such units, however, are inadequate for applications that require general fluorescent downlighting in addition to accent lighting.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to provide an accent light that mounts directly to a linear fluorescent luminaire such that both downlighting and accent lighting are provided without disrupting a continuous row of linear fluorescent luminaires.
It would also be desirable to be able to provide an accent light that easily mounts with or without tools or additional mounting hardware directly to a linear fluorescent luminaire.